Late Nights
by Don'tCallMeStraightOrCis
Summary: Jason was in a very awkward situation. Percy had fallen asleep against him, warm and hevay against Jason, and this was an issue because of Jason's more than platonic feelings for hs friend. But it's no use hoping, is there? Percy would never like him back, right?
1. Chapter 1

Jason was in a very awkward situation.

He and Percy had been binge watching Disney films, catching up on the ones they might have missed and taking the piss out of the very bad ones. It had been great to have some time to relax and hang out without some god popping in and dragging them on a quest, and Jason hoped they could do it more often. It was nice to spend one-on-one time with Percy.

But that had lead to a very awkward situation.

Just as Percy favourite Disney film (Moana) has finished, Jason realised that Percy was asleep. Against Jason's side. With his head on Jason's shoulder.

Jason immediately froze and blushed, silently freaking out. Percy's body was warm and heavy against Jason, and it made him feel electric.

"P-Percy?" Jason called out quietly.

Percy just made a quiet little noise that made Jason's heart beat faster, and snuggled further against Jason, which really didn't help the situation.

See, Jason was dealing with a problem. And that problem was that he had a crush on his very straight friend. And that very straight friend happened to be Percy. The guy who was currently using him as a pillow.

Jason shook his head and took a deep breath. Right, he thought, What should I do?

He figured that his options were: stay there and regret the decision in the morning, leave Percy there and go take the bed which would make Percy regret his decision in the morning, take Percy to the bed and sleep on the couch which he would regret in the morning, or they could both sleep sleep in the bed.

Fortunately and unfortunately, he figured that the last option was the best. Fortunately because he'd be able to be close to Percy, and unfortunately because it was painful to be so close and unable to do a thing.

He picked Percy up and walked to the bedroom, putting him down on the bed and sitting down beside him. He knew he should just turn off the light and go to sleep, but he didn't. He instead sat there, and admired Percy.

Jason could understand why so many people had fallen for Percy just based on his looks alone. He was beautiful. That wasn't the word he'd usually use to describe a guy, but that seemed like the only word that really fit. He was too rough enough to be handsome, and too soft to be hot.

Percy, for once, looked calm and Jason found that he liked this expression very much. He didn't look completely relaxed - his eyebrows were knitted together slightly and his muscles were still a bit tense - but he looked more relaxed than Jason had ever seen him.

Jason's gaze trailed down from Percy's brows to his full lips, and felt like his nerve were electrified. It would be so easy to just lean down and kiss him, he'd never know. And may be, just maybe, he could move on then...

But Jason wasn't going to take advantage of his friend. He wasn't like his father.

So he turned off the lights and laid down next to Percy, trying to calm himself down. He faced away from Percy, staring at the wall feeling wide awake, but couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried.

After five, silent minutes, he gave up and turned back around. Then, he shifted a bit closer and closed his eyes. He hoped Percy wouldn't mind.

After the war, they'd both decided to make an effort to get to know each other, and Jason didn't regret it at all. He loved sparring with Percy, staying up to binge watch movies and generally spending time with him. Percy was funny, kind and smarter than what people gave him credit for. He could make Jason laugh for hours, and make him feel better with one little smile.

Jason had realised his feelings for Percy were less than platonic when Percy had thrown back his head and laughed at a joke Jason had told, and it stole Jason's breath away. And that wasn't a platonic reaction to seeing your friend laugh.

He'd pulled away from Percy for while because of that, going through a major sexuality crises. But he couldn't manage it for long. All it took was seeing Percy's hurt expression for him to apologise and wipe away any thoughts of trying to avoid Percy. He couldn't hurt Percy, he wouldn't hurt Percy. Crush aside, Percy was Jason's friend, and Jason would never want to hurt his friends.

So now Jason was stuck trying to hide his crush, and the fact that Percy was now single didn't help the matter.

Suddenly, Percy reached out for Jason and wrapped his arms around Jason, effectively cutting off his train of thought.

Jason froze, staring at Percy with wide eyes. He prayed to all the gods that Percy couldn't hear his thumping heart or feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Stop worrying," Percy mumbled, "Just sleep."

"Percy?"

"Sleep."

Percy glared at him in the dark, and that was all it took for Jason to nod and closed his eyes.

He couldn't sleep - how could he when he had Percy wrapped around him? - but he kept silent and tried to relax. Hopefully Percy wouldn't remember his creepy staring in the morning and everything could go back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Jason woke up to an odd sight.

Percy was sitting by him on the bed, a blank expression on his face as he watched Jason. Oh gods, Jason thought, He probably thinks I'm a creep for watching him last night. Is he mad at me? He probably is, and I don't blame him.

It unnerved Jason, so he took a deep breath and sat up, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Morning! Sleep well?"

"I guess...," he shrugged.

And then, he went silent and continued to sit there, watching Jason in silence. At this point, Jason wondered whether Percy was actually staring at him, or through him. According to Percy, he did that quite often without realising it. But neither option calmed Jason's nerves.

"...Hey, Jason?"

Percy voice was quiet, and immediately Jason knew that this was going to end badly. Percy going quiet was the calm before the storm, and Jason didn't think he coul handle the storm that would no doubt ruin their friendship. Gods, why did he have to go and ruin everything?

"Yeah Percy?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"...Sure. Go ahead."

"Do you... I mean, do you like... ugh, forget it."

Percy sighed and looked away, suddenly looking very shy and flustered. Jason meanwhile had dread in his heart, and unconsciously moved away from Percy.

"Do I what?"

"Do you... like me? I noticed you looking at me last night, and maybe I'm wrong, I don't know, but I feel like you do. Like me, that is."

"O-Of course I do, you're my bro," Jason tried.

Percy shot him a look, and Jason gave in. Percy knew, and now he was going to tell Jason that it would never happen, and he was stupid for thinking he ever had a chance.

"Fine. Yes. I like you," Jason admitted while staring at the bed, "As in I want to date you 'like you'."

Percy nodded and looked away. Jason waited for him to say something, anything, but Percy kept silent. Just Jason had given up and was about to get up and leave, Percy spoke.

"Thank the gods."

Confused, Jason looked up to see Percy wearing a hesitant smile that took his breath away.

"W-What?"

"Jason... I like you too."

Jason couldn't process it. Percy... liked him back? It just couldn't be real, could it? Percy was 100% straight and even if he was, why would he like Jason? It just made no sense.

"B-But you're straight?" Jason said.

"I could say the same for you," Percy chuckled, "And I'm bisexual, actually."

"Me too..."

"We can be bi buddies," Percy joked, "Or, you know... you know what, never mind."

"What? We could be what?"

Jason shifted forward and tried to bite back a smile. Percy actually liked him. He liked him back! How was that even possible?

"...Bi boyfriends?"

"That sounds amazing... and really dorky."

Percy threw back his head and laughed, and Jason couldn't help but join in. This wasn't at all how he imagined this day would go, but he was in no way complaining. Then Percy met his eye and smiled softly, looking too beautiful to be true in the morning sun, and Jason felt like the luckiest man alive.

"Come on," Percy said after a while, "Let's get up."

"Why?"

"Because I am not kissing you with your shit morning breath."

Jason got up and ran to toilets like he was running for his life, fueled on by Percy's happy laughter. He brushed his teeth faster than he had ever done before, Percy's words echoing in his head. They were going to kiss. They were actually going to kiss. Jason couldn't believe it.

It didn't take long for Percy to join him and a minute later, when they both deemed their teeth clean enough, put down their brushes and stood close to each other.

They weren't kissing, not yet. They were waiting for the other to make the first move. Jason had a feeling that it'd be him. His fingers were itching to thread through Percy's hair like he had imagined himself doing a thousand times before, and pull him closer. Close enough to see every individual freckle, close enough to kiss...

There was barely a inch of space between their lips, and he could feel Percy's breath, warm and moist and unsteady against his lips. He'd never felt more alive. His heart raced and that inch of space suddenly felt unbearably large, and he couldn't hold back.

Jason leaned forward and closed the gap.

Percy's lips were rough and full and tasted of mint, and Jason knew that Elysium could never compare to this. Everything felt warm and wonderful as Percy wrapped his strong arms around Jason's waist, and Jason dragged his fingers through Percy's curls. God did it feel good, Jason thought. His heart was racing and he was getting drunk on the feel of Percy's lips against his. He never wanted to stop, and even if the world would end unless they broke apart, Jason thought he wouldn't be able to care less.

Percy was far more important.

Way too soon Percy was pulling back, breathing heavily. And Jason was immediately chasing after his lips, making Percy chuckle as he gently pushed Jason back. He was breathing heavily too, and wore a massive smile on his face.

"Every heard of breathing? It's something humans kind of need to do in order to live," Percy joked.

"Yeah, I've heard of it," Jason snickered, "I don't like it very much though."

"Why?"

"It stops me from kissing you."

"That's so fucking cute."

Percy didn't waste another second. He leaned forward and stole a kiss. Jason made a mental note to be as 'fucking cute' as humanly possible as often as possible since it seemed like a surefire way to get a kiss from Percy.

Slowly, Percy pulled Jason back to the bedroom and the two of them feel onto the bed, never once letting go of the other. Jason didn't plan to let go of Percy for a long time, and the idea of spending a morning kissing his new boyfriend sounded like a pretty fucking perfect day. Breakfast could wait, the outside world could wait, everyone and everything could wait because all that mattered was Percy.


End file.
